Night's Past
by csi miami babe
Summary: Jesse Cardoza remembers his wife


**Night's Past**

The air in the room was heavy as Jesse and his wife panted from their heated kiss trying to catch their breath.

"Baby...", Jesse heard from beneath him.

"Shhh... I love you so much," he whispered to her.

Their lips met in another heated kiss which was going to lead to more very soon. Jesse looked down at the woman he loved and couldn't imagine loving her more than he already did. Everything about her was perfect; her eyes, lips, body, her beautiful blonde hair. He leaned down to kiss her again, trying to put all of his love into it. He slowly moved his hands up her sides to grip her shirt and start to pull it off.

They had to break their kiss to get both their shirts off and they grabbed one another, holding the other as close as they could. Reaching behind her, Jesse unhooked her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and throwing the garment to the floor of their bedroom. Next her reached down and started to unzip her jeans, pulling them along with her panties down her legs and onto the floor to join her bra. Now she was laid out before him, naked, and looking at him with pure love in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," he told her.

Starting at her forehead he kissed a path down to her tan chest to her stomach and back up again. Seeing as her husband was too clothed, she began unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his strong, broad shoulders. Then she moved lower and unbuttoned his jeans making sure his boxers came off along with them. Running her hands up his back, she ran her fingers through his hair, holding him as tight as she could.

"I love you Jesse," she said to him before taking his mouth in hers in a passionate kiss.

Both naked and full of desire for the other, they wasted no time. Pushing the lube into Jesse's hands along with a condom, she waited for him to prepare her. She spread her legs as he pushed one finger into her, then two, stretching her. She moaned as he added a third finger and began rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

"Oh God, Jesse," she gasped.

He silenced her with a kiss as he ripped open the condom, preparing to put it onto his hard penis. Before he had a chance to she sat up and pushed him onto his back, into the soft pillows. She kissed him and slid down his body to take his cock into her mouth. She kissed the tip, loving the small whimper she heard from his mouth. Now she reached down to massage his balls, while still sucking his cock. She continued in her ministrations until she felt him start to tense up, and then she stopped. Smiling sweetly at him she kissed him and handed him the condom again.

Shaking slightly, Jesse moaned when he saw his wife laying on her back on their bed, waiting for him. He rolled the condom onto himself and slowly pushed into her. Gasping, he stopped with just the head inside, letting her adjust to him. As she pushed back onto him he continued into her body until he was all the way in.

"God!" she gasped as he began to move, slowly at first, then faster as her moans got louder and louder. He slammed into over and over, feeling his orgasm rushing up on him. Wanting her to come first, he reached down and began rubbing her clit as fast as he could.

"Oh! Jesse, don't stop! Don't stop!" she yelled.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she reached up to hold onto his strong shoulders as he pounded into her. Feeling her clit twitch and her pussy tighten, she moaned loudly.

"I'm gonna cum Jesse!" she yelled as her orgasm began. She felt her whole body tighten up and then begin to shudder as she contracted again and again.

"JESSE! Oh God, baby I love you!" she screamed.

Finally her body relaxed and she lay back, watching the expressions that crossed her husbands face as he neared his own orgasm. Seeing he was close, she ran her hands up and down his strong arms whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Come for me baby," she whispered.

That was all it took for him to go over the edge. He moaned loudly as he pulsated into the condom that was buried deep inside her body. Exhaused, he collapsed onto her with his softening cock still inside of her. She softly ran her fingers through his hair cradling him close to her. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, he carefully pulled out of her and threw the condom into the trash. He looked over to see his wife gazing at him lovingly with her arms held out. He moved back into the circle of her arms, laying between her legs. She reached down to pull the sheets over their naked bodies, then caressed Jesse's back.

He sighed deeply, loving the intimacy he shared with her. Slowly, he felt his eyes grow heavy and then begin to close. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was his wife whispering how much she loved him and she was never going to let him go.

Much time has passed since that night and things haved changed dramatically for Jesse Cardoza. His wife was murdered the very next day, leaving him distraught and full of anger and hatred toward the man who killed her. Now he is back in Miami, determined to catch the Enright with the help of his team members. He will always remember that night, and how she looked at him, and held him so close. He would give anything to go back to that night and be with her again. But nothing is going to bring her back, so he walks around the crime lab with a dark cloud hanging over him that will only go away once he has brought her killer to justice.

The End

Author's Note: Well this is my first fic about Jesse Cardoza and my first sex story as well. Let me know what you think. Oh and I would have included his wife's name, but I kinda forgot what it was. I'll have to go back and watch LA.


End file.
